A Angel's Demon & Life Saver
by Carolina Angel
Summary: Bubbles has fallen into a sea of snowflakes-crack-and daydreams and hopes for a better life someday. Can Boomer save her before the angel he loves and knows is still in her before she dies from the deomons she carries. Songfic! A Team-Ed Sheeran. R&R!


_Song: A Team_

_Artist: Ed Sheeran_

_This is more or less a corresponding sequel to my other, and first, songfic 'Face Down'. That one is a Greens couple story. This on the other hand is a-dark-Blues couple story. And despite this being a songfic I decided to call this story a different name than the song it is inspired by. Enjoy ^_^_

_Kay, well my heads been overwhelmed with beta-ing, end of school-2 more days baby!, abnormal headaches that ave been lingering in my skull like a undying hurricane, reading for book club, and writing out ideas for a local writing contest. And other mess I am sooo not willing to get into right now. Anyway, I know have other things I should really be working on and stop my lovely readers from waiting on but this has been consuming my aching mind for like weeks now and I had to get it out before I drove myself into the loony house. So, please enjoy this little songfic-2nd one sweeties!-and let's get this thang over with! _

_Peace, Love, & Good Timez! ^_~_

* * *

_A ANGEL'S DEMON & LIFE SAVER_

_**White lips, pale face**_

_She ghosted her own fingers over her face as she looked at her reflection in the side-store window. The usual burn of tears-or maybe it was just a new side affect of coming down from her latest high-pricked at her cloudy baby blue eyes. _

_Even in the shady tent of the glass she could see the colorlessness of her own seemingly porcelain features. _

_White lips, that were drained of their soft pink chroma and detached far, far away from their usual upturn of a smile, quivered into a shaky frown. _

_A pale, ghostly blush had taken the place of her used to be perfectly, naturally tan face. In that abyss of white held all the horribly made memories and reminders of a path she'd rather not admit she'd gone down. _

_Simpy because, Bubbles was no longer Bubbles..._

_**Breathing in snowflakes**_

_Bubbles sucked in a tearful breath as she turned away from the window. As she did, her whole body went numb, her heart pounded in a fear driven rush of adrenaline. That's what had cost her everything. It was natural it was a vital, involuntary thing we all did; breathing. _

_A simple breath, a snort, and a false sense of momentary relief..._

_The "snowflakes" had ruined everything just by a careless decisions and a eerie, hesitant breath that would haunt her for the rest of her life._

_**Burnt lungs, sour taste**_

_Letting out the breath, a thing she almost considered sinful nowadays, Bubbles walked on. She looked up at the sun that was beautifully adorned in a cloudless sky of bright blue. Bubbles still had powers, though they had been driven into a state so haywire she feared even Blossom couldn't find a way to fix them. _

_All because of the snowflakes, and a breath. _

_But still, she could fly. Somewhat. Maybe she should do her own self a favor and fly away into the burning sun and the deoxygenated space called the sky. Up there, there were no more places for snowflake dealers to sell her her own death, or air to allow her to cause yet another painful mistake. _

_Bubbles pulled in another unwanted gulp of air. It burnt her lungs and left a sour taste she had come to know as the aftertaste of snowflakes still lingering in her throat and mouth. _

_She shook her head and looked away from the sun and the sky that seemed to promise a simple enough way of dying. But for now, she'd struggle through the torture and save a meeting with death for another day. _

_If she had another day left, that was..._

_**Light's gone, days end**_

_The day passed on as it usually did; Bubbles dancing through crowds trying to keep the craving for more snowflakes at bay, and letting little pieces of a old her show through to strangers she didn't know, who didn't know her. _

_As the great burning light in the sky dimmed away into a sea of darkness, so did the facade Bubbles had learn to put on. Her old bubbly light that people gravitated to had practically vanished in a white sea that was void of nothing but pain. _

_Just like the light had gone in the sky, the once overwhelming lightness in her personality had gone as well. And yet again the darkness came up to sallow her whole. Just another days end to go along with another flicker of her dying lights soon to be end. _

_**Struggling to pay rent**_

_Lightly closing the door behind her Bubbles gazed emptily into the darkness. It wasn't her house, not the one she had grown up with the company of her sisters and Father. No...she had moved out of that home a long time ago. The pain in her families eyes as they watched her destroy her own self despite their attempts to help her had become to much for her to try and bare. _

_Too much of a burden whispering in the back in her mind as she breathed in another few grams of fresh snowflakes. _

_The place she had slipped into now was an apartment she had been able to snag up by the help of the Mayor and some of her money she'd saved up over the years. _

_Her body felt too numb and disconnected from her raging mind to try and find the couch. So, she settled for slipping onto the floor with her back pressed against the front door of her apartment. _

_As her hands drifted down to the floor she felt her fingertips brush against the smoothness of paper. Her somehow still perfect nails dug into the fragile outlines of what she knew was an envelope. Closing her eyes hopefully she opened the letter slowly. _

_Unfolding the paper tucked away inside the envelope and smoothing it out on her lap she took in yet another hated labor for air; her lungs still burning from the feeling of fresh air and the sour taste of snowflakes still hiding in the corners of her mouth. _

_Letting her eyes flutter open she stared at the outline of the paper. Her eyes glowed lightly in the darkness..._

_Rent was due..._

_Bubbles had no money. Or at least not that much anyway. She'd used what she could scavenge together to pay the death dealers that gave her a bag of snowflakes in return. _

_**Long nights, strange men**_

_The glaring headlights of a slowing car nearly blinded Bubbles. She looked around at the scattered other girls that also occupied this street. Some she recognized and they gave her brief, sullen smiles. Others she didn't and either pressed close to the shadows of the night or isolated themselves from all the others, too bitter and cold to care anymore. _

_Smoothly coming to a stop just in front of her the man rolled his window down. Bubbles let off a one-sided smirk and swung her hips suggestively as she walked up to the car. _

_Words rolled off her tongue like water slipping through a broken damn. Somewhere between the sly, "Hey there.", and the quivers of disgust running up her body Bubbles had gotten into the car. _

_The man didn't talk and she didn't try to pry anything out of him. There was no need for words or emotions. This was just something to get money for her, and for him to get a quick fuck, Bubbles kept repeating that in her mind as he drove on. _

_She need the money to pay the rent...and to get a fix. She had to admit to herself that this was also a last resolve to feed her hungry demon, her addiction. _

_Bubbles watched the outside world roll by her through the window. As the man stopped at a red light she could have sworn she saw a dark blue streak run across the sky, circle around and shoot towards the ground. Maybe it was just a hallucination..._

_But dark, helpless blue gems practically glaring at her from the sidewalk..._

_Bubbles looked away. The past couldn't get to her now. She had to do what she had to do..._

_Just another long night with yet another strange man. That was present reality, and it had nothing to do with her wistful past. _

_**And they say  
She's in the Class A Team**_

_"Is that really her?" _

_Bubbles hugged the spare books close to her chest. She ducked her head and let her long blonde ponytails cover the side of her face. Today was the last day of school if her memory was right. But lately that had never been accurate. _

_"She still looks beautiful, though." _

_Feeling her cheeks burn at the compliment and her heart flutter as well Bubbles prayed her sisters and the boys would think the same thing. Especially Boomer..._

_"Whatever! She's still a druggie, on class-A crack!"_

_Her blood ran cold at the scoffing voice of Princess. Not in hate or anger but...the stinging pain of truth. Tears already cluttering in her eyes she looked up a little to see how much longer she had to walk before she reached her homeroom class. _

_Dragging her watery blue orbs up her breath caught in her throat. They all stood there, looking at her. _

_Blossom took a step away from Brick towards her. "Bubs.", her older sister cooed gently as Bubbles took a step back. Reaching out her Blossom took another tentative step to her little sister whose eyes were focused on the healing scars of deep cuts in Blossom's wrist. Brick looked Bubbles over, at one point in time he had become like another elder sibling to her and now all Bubbles could see was repressed hurt and grief in his fiery red jewels. _

_Buttercup stood motionless for a moment and Bubbles feared she still hated her for up and leaving them. Instead she watched as her sister stubbornly rubbed tears from her bright emerald orbs and smiled before turning on Princess. As she roughly pulled up her hair Bubbles caught a black and purple bruise peeking out just above her belly button. Butch caught her around the waist before she could attack the brat but even he couldn't stop Buttercup from a fight. _

_Boomer was the last one she forced herself to look at. So many emotions ran over his cute features it stabbed at Bubbles heart as each one passed. Hurt, grief, anger, rage, loss, disbelief, memories, realizations, and love. _

_The last one had Bubbles turning on her heel and sprinting for the exit. She could hear her name being called out repeatedly as Boomer stormed after her. But she refused to stop, to let any more pain come to others because of her. She was wrong for ever coming here..._

_As she ran she listened to the whispers whipping past her ears. All of them saying the same thing:_

_She was just another member of the class-A team for drug addicts._

_**Stuck in her daydream  
**__**Been this way since 18**_

_Bubbles let her mind wonder as she ran. Drifted from what the truth of her life was to what she wished it was. Daydreaming yet again..._

_She had always been a daydreamer. Ever since she was little she had daydreamed of cute things and a perfect life as she grew up. _

_But as she got older...those daydreams became more and more of a simple dream that would never come true. _

_The big house, happy family, dog named Buster, and a cat named Baby, with a cow for fresh milk named Bessie, and everything else she had ever wished and prayed for. All of that just wishful thinking. _

_And it had only been getting farther from her reach since the day she hit 18, maybe a few years before that even. Bubbles shook her head slowly as she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip to keep the tears away. If only she could turn back time..._

_Maybe she wouldn't just be a useless daydreamer. Maybe..._

_**But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries**_

_Bubbles ran. _

_She ran until her legs were numb and a blistering pain was shooting up and down her aching limbs with each hurried step. Her breath was quick and uneven, and her eyes were still misty with the warning of unshed tears. _

_Slowly, constantly looking over her shoulder and scanning the sky, Bubbles made her way to her apartment. Something inside of her wouldn't allow her to cry though. All her life she'd been able to show her emotions freely without ever thinking of the consequences._

_Now though, it seemed more of a sin to show her emotions by crying than every hated breath she took._

_Slipping wordlessly-and emotionlessly-into her house she kept her eyes glued to the floor. Even though she was trying to forget her past she still had pictures...heavy reminders of a life she should have held onto._

_As she walked almost blindly through her own home she stopped at the door of her bathroom. _'Don't look...' _she pleaded with herself silently. Bubbles knew there was a mirror awaiting her gaze, if she gave in and looked up. But she didn't know how she would take looking at herself. _

_She hated herself for what she had done, what she was doing, and what she had yet to do. Looking at her reflection was a dangerous thing to do. _

_But she gave in. _

_Cocking her head to the side she looked at herself. Lips were still their new-usual colorless white, face paler than usual from quick fixes and quicker sells of her dignity to men she never knew, golden hair dulled and knotting into itself, and her once bright blue eyes dulled from too much loss of... everything._

_Her glare transfixed on her own eyes. So lost, dull. Almost as if they were sinking in a sea of hopelessness and wasting away into a shell that was controlled by a addiction and daydreams. Her whole face was crumbling around those eyes she barely recognized, just like the fragile texture of the pastries the Professor would make for special occasions. _

_The thing that tied up her emotions inside of her? Yeah, it snapped._

_**And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us**_

_And it snapped with a shrill, hoarse scream._

_Bubbles screamed out all the emotions she'd been pinning up inside of her. She scratched at her hair, dragging her nails through it until it unraveled around her, hot, remorseful tears wound their way down her cheeks and fell around her, lungs strained and flared as she screamed louder and higher with every passing second of release. _

_All the hate for herself, regret and remorse, loss, pain, frustration, helplessness, lowliness, sadness, despair, fear, disgust, lost love-that had never truly been lost, and question of why she had to this to herself, to her family, to her friends...to Boomer?_

_The emotions poured out of her in tears and screamed their release._

_And the truth that even the best of people have the most horrible things happen to them. It didn't cost anything the way everything else did. The sorrow, pain, and regret didn't come from money, or selling beloved items._

_No, it all came free to us with no charge but a lot of loss._

_**Cos we're just under the upper hand  
Go mad for a couple gram**_

_Bubbles's voice gave out after what seemed like hours of screaming and her tears dried out around the same time. She crumbled onto the floor and rocked herself back and forth, trying to focus on more daydreams again as the demon awoke inside of her. _

_Why couldn't it just leave her alone? The burn in the back of her throat tingled wantonly, and in the darkest corners of her mind as she thought of what it would be like for all of her and her sisters to pregnant at the same time she thought involuntarily of snowflakes. _

_She had no control over it. Even with the fresh release of all her emotions caused by her horribly white demon, she had no upper hand of her own life anymore._

_The snowflakes did..._

_The thought of her cursed demon driving her mad and slowly consuming her daydreams Bubbles forced herself into some composure and pushed up onto her feet. She looked at herself again the mirror._

_The craze of snowflakes, and the control she had lost in her own life, apparent in her puffy blue gems. _

_**And she don't wanna go outside tonight**_

_On autopilot Bubbles felt her body leading her out of her apartment. Her daydreams were completely drowned in a sea of thoughts of white. And her emotions slowly re-winding themselves up in their unbreakable cell. _

_But through the ocean of snowflakes that clouded her mind she could make one coherent, emotional, truthful thought;_

'I-I don't wanna do this...Not tonight...Not again...'

_**And in a pipe flies to the motherland  
Or sales love to another man**_

_But she did. Bubbles followed the path she had taken so many times down to the death dealers. All the while as she talked and patted her body down for money her eyes darted around her to make sure no one saw her. _

_She had no money, and someone did see her. A street friend she had made that shared the same demons as she did though his was less severe...for now. He lead her away from the death dealers and to his own apartment. _

_Bubbles feed her demon with the life altering snowflakes it so loved to consume. And for the moment she was okay, there was nothing to worry about, she was "happy". _

_Looking for "happiness" through a pipe carrying snowflakes that brought her to the motherland. That was how her life worked now. That and selling "love" to yet another man to fill the hole briefly that had been ate away at by snowflakes and suppressed feelings. _

_This was Bubbles's life..._

_**Ripped glove, raincoat  
Tried to swim, to stay afloat**_

_Bubbles life spiraled downward. Clothes became scarce along with the money she had been making. _

_She couldn't find it in her anymore to sell fake love to try and fill the void in her heart that ached for a love she had thrown away. The very thought made her drift into daydreams again and crave snowflakes to stop herself from thinking to deep into her unreadable emotions. _

_With the loss of love, control, and money came the taking of her apartment. Bubbles refused the Mayors offer to help her out again, lying through a fake smile as she said "she had moved back in." anyway. But she knew she could never do that again...she'd lost two home now. And she feared she would never be able to recover one of them. _

_She found herself sleeping the days away in the dark streets of the city. With only a raincoat and a ripped glove to keep her warm and protect her against the chilling rain. _

_Bubbles tried though. Through the sea of snowflakes she tried to swim back to the shore of sanity, control, and a life that was a simple speak in dark waters that were slowly drowning her. _

**_It's to cold outside for angels to fly_**

_It was another night. Bubbles had wrapped her body as best as she could in her raincoat, rain falling down around her as she tearfully looked down at the small bag of snowflakes she had been able to buy with what little money she had gotten by selling magazines just the day before. _

_It was cold outside. The tears curling down her face and into her hands were slowly beginning to freeze on her face. She didn't want to do this anymore. The demon was to overbearing, the snowflake sea was almost consuming her now in a icy wrap of depression. _

_She felt warm arms wrap around her from behind. Fear struck through her. bad things happened to girls on the side of streets this late at night...things that she wouldn't want to add to her long list of things she would hate herself for. _

_"Angel..." a voice whispered softly, huskily in her ear as she was pulled up into strong arms bridal-style. _

_Dark blue orbs that glowed gently in the drenched night looked down her as the small contents of her addiction slipped out of her hands and feel in a puddle to his feet. _

_"B-B-Boomer!" she stuttered. He smiled that white toothed smile that practically lite up the darkness in the night and in Bubbles hell hole of a life. _

_"Your cold." Boomer sighed as he held her closer, gently pulling them into the air. Bubbles shook her head as she dug her nails into his chest, fisting the black cloth of his skin tight shirt. "No, please! I'm f-f-fine!" she lied desperately. She didn't want him to hurt anymore..._

_Boomer shook his head. "Don't lie to me Angel," How could he call her that? Did he not know of the demons she carried with her. If she was a angel she was a angel sent from hell. _

_"Let's fly home, Angel..." Boomer insisted. Bubbles whimpered as she buried her face in his chest. _

_Home? She didn't have one of those._

_And besides, it was too cold for any kind of angel to fly._

**_An angle will die_**

_Bubbles heart felt like it was slowing in her chest, her lungs didn't burn any more, and somehow all the emotions seemed to be taken away as Boomer held her closer to him than ever before. She hummed lightly to the sound of his beating heart. _

_She'd come close to death so many times before. With her sisters as they fought crime, and snowflakes had delivered her to deaths doors numerous times, the demonic angel she was had always pulled through for some reason._

_Now though, in this moment, with the void for love filled by Boomer, her emotions normal again, her body almost feeling like it had before she had ever considered taking that breath that changed her life, and everything perfect just like in her daydreams?_

_The angel in her, demon corrupted or not, welcomed death. _

**_Covered in white  
_****_Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life_**

_The snowflake sea had finally drowned her angel. Now her eyes closed in peace as her breathing slowed. Boomer held her closer. _

_"Bubbles?" he called out worriedly. She smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips lightly, "I love you." she sighed as she curled close to him and listened to the weak beat of her heart mingling rhythmically with his. She had prayed and hoped and daydreamed for a better life for so long, now that it was here it seemed almost... unbelievable. _

_Just like a daydream. _

**_Angels to fly  
Angels to die_**

_Boomer held Bubbles closer to him. The smile on her face was so much more blissful and happy then it had been for all those months that she had been destroying herself piece by piece. Her ran his fingers through her golden locks and kissed her forehead gently. _

_His angel would fly. She would. Or he would die trying to get her to._

_And she did, she flew. _

_That night Boomer saved her from her demons. The angel that had been drowning in a sea of white snowflakes rose above it and flew back to the white sands of perfection that was her old life. Slowly she became old Bubbles again. _

_And the only angel to die was the one that carried all her demons and wrong doings on it's heavy wings._

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

_Okay, finsihed this all out on the night that summer starts for me! YAY! Now you guys have me for three full months! Okay I've loved this song since it came out and I have had family and friends, true angels in this life, to carry the demons of crack, prostitution, and other horrible things on their heavy feathered angel wings. Some have flew onto heaven while other have rose above the sea of snowflakes or other things and flew back to the shores of the life they had before nearly drowning. I broke down like twice writing this and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please excuse any grammar errors. and also I hope you can take something away from this story besides-hopefully-a good read. But anyway hope you liked it, and I love you all my lovely readers! Peace, Love, and Good Timez! ^_~_


End file.
